Ima Demo Zutto
by NuramagoFan
Summary: Oneshot AmaimonXShiemi yang didedikasikan untuk Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2011


**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist bukan kepunyaan saya, begitu pula lagu Ima Demo Zutto yang merupakan milik Spontania.**

**Warning: OOC, EYD dipertanyakan, maybe fluffy, Gaje, dll.**

**IMA DEMO ZUTTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I won't forget you for as long as I live  
>We can't go back<br>You will always be close to my heart  
>Even now<strong>_

Lagu yang beberapa jam lalu didengarkannya kini membuatnya kembali mengingat saat dimana dirinya pertama kali melihat kedua mata emerald tersebut. Mata yang hingga saat ini masih belum bisa dilupakan oleh Sang Earth King tersebut. Tidak hanya kedua bola mata emerald itu yang membuat Amaimon tertarik, namun Amaimon juga tidak sanggup melepaskan nama pemilik mata emerald tersebut dari ingatannya.

_Moriyama Shiemi._

Ya, nama gadis itu tidak bisa lepas dari ingatan Amaimon, sejak pertama melihatnya di Mepphy Land sampai sekarang.

_**I always took it for granted  
>Seeing you happily by my side<strong>_

Ya.

Amaimon benar-benar menginginkannya.

Amaimon ingin membuat dirinya tersenyum apabila berada di sisinya.

_**Even if I love someone else, I can't let you be just a memory  
>It doesn't matter where I end up, I just want to see you again<strong>_

Siapa gerangan sosok laki-laki berambut hijau tersebut? Shiemi tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik, namun ada satu fakta yang dia sadari.

Shiemi merindukannya. Meskipun Shiemi sudah merasa sangat bahagia dengan Rin disisinya , tetapi, entah kenapa Shiemi merasa sangat merindukan lelaki berambut hijau tersebut, dan ingin berjumpa dengannya lagi suatu saat nanti.

_**Even now I want to see you, I've been thinking about you  
>Even now I still haven't forgotten that Love Song<br>**_

Amaimon kini sedang duduk di salah satu menara di True Cross Academy cabang Jepang sambil memikirkan sesuatu, apalagi kalau bukan tentang seorang gadis manusia bernama Moriyama Shiemi? Gadis itu benar-benar menyita pikirannya saat ini. Baik matanya, senyumnya, semua hal tentang gadis bernama Moriyama Shiemi tersebut sedang memenuhi pikirannya.

_**My lonely heart full of Memories  
>Hold me like you did that day, One More Time<strong>_

Kini Shiemi sudah mengingat jelas siapa sosok lelaki berambut hijau yang telah menyita perhatiannya selama ini. Dialah Amaimon, salah satu dari 9 Princes of Gehenna, yang bergelar Earth King. Meskipun Shiemi mengetahui bahwa sosok yang dirindukannya tersebut adalah musuh bagi para exorcist, yang itu berarti Amaimon adalah musuhnya, Shiemi tetap merindukannya. Meskipun saat itu Shiemi sedang terhipnotis, namun Shiemi tetap dapat merasakan lembutnya belaian Amaimon. Shiemi merindukan belaian tersebut, ingin rasanya dia meminta Amaimon untuk membelainya seperti itu, sekali lagi saja.

_**Time has passed since then and someday I should forget this pain  
>But you taught me the meaning of love and I can't let you go<strong>_

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak saat itu, namun Amaimon masih belum dapat melupakan si pemilik mata emerald tersebut. Shiemi Moriyama terlalu penting untuk dilupakan begitu saja oleh Amaimon, meskipun kini Amaimon telah mengetahui bahwa gadis pujaannya itu lebih memilih adik kecilnya, Rin Okumura. Sakit memang, tapi takdir memang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Sudah berbagai cara dilakukannya untuk melupakan gadis tersebut, namun bayang-bayang gadis tersebut memang sudah terlalu dalam tertanam di hatinya, sehingga Amaimon masih tidak sanggup membiarkannya pergi.

"_**I'm lonely," I can't bring myself to say those words  
>The world has come to nothing<strong>_

Tanpa Moriyama Shiemi, dunia Amaimon terasa sangat sepi. Berapa kali pun dia tur keliling Jepang, berapapun lollipop yang dimilikinya, berapa kali pun dirinya bertarung dengan lawan-lawan yang kuat, semua itu tetap tidak dapat membuat rasa kesepiannya menghilang. Bahkan, aniue-nya juga tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa sepinya.

_**You know I love you, even now**_

Kini Amaimon berpikir, apakah gadis tersebut mengetahui perasaannya terhadap gadis tersebut? Apakah sebenarnya gadis tersebut membalas perasaannya atau tidak? Namun, jawaban akan pertanyaan tersebut tidak berarti, karena bagaimanapun dirinya masih mencintai gadis tersebut, sampai sekarang.

_**I hear you call  
>I hear you say my name<br>Tonight, I'll remember you…**_

" _Amaimon... "_

" ...Ah, kuharap suara yang barusan itu memang dirimu, Moriyama-san. "

" _Ku kan selalu mengingat dirimu, Moriyama-san..."_

_._

_._

_._

**FIN.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
